In The End/Chapter 9: Over The Hills
This is the ninth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 16 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Noah, Ashley, Adrien, and Simon are shooting walkers from one of the third-floor windows. Noah: Let's kill this horde! Simon: I'm working on it! Ashley: Noah. Noah: Yes, Ashley. Ashley: Is the Church of the Chosen Ones really what they say it is? Noah: Yes, it's a suicide cult. We have eyewitnesses. Adrien: Do you think that the church is going to come to kill us? Noah: Yes. There's a probability. Adrien: I hope they don't. *Lane, Danny, Brody, Jessica, Kelly, and Xavier are playing poker in one of the upstairs rooms. Lane: I have a flush. Kelly: But I have a pair of aces. Brody: A flush beats a pair of aces. Lane wins. Xavier: I have a full house. Beat that! Jessica: I have a three of a kind. Kelly: Me too. *Dave walks into the room. Dave: I need all of you downstairs now! Someone's here. *The entire group walks downstairs to meet their guest, Father Adam. Adam: Hello. I am seeking converts to my church and want you guys to join us. Simon: No. We know who you are! Adam: What?! Ronny: Yes. We have witnesses. Kelly and Adrien: Yes, Father Adam! Adam: I want to take you guys back to my church. *Kelly and Adrien were dragged out by Father Adam. Ben: He did not just do that. Lucas and Amy: Why did the priest do that? Ronny: He's not a priest. He's the leader of a suicide cult disguised as a church. He's making people kill themselves because he wants to take them to heaven. Danny: It's strange but true. Lucas: Xavier, wanna play ball? Xavier: Sure. *'Day 17 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group discovers the Church's location in an attempt to break Kelly and Adrien free. The Church is putting their guard on. Craig: Make sure no one gets out Samson. You don't want to know what Father Adam will do if you fail. Samson: Yes, Craig. Craig: Eve, Adam wants to see you. Eve: Yes Craig. Simon: They have guards. Dave: Let's take them out. Ronny: I've got it. Samson: Maybe I should stop drinking for a while. *Samson was knocked out by Ronny. Lane: Let's search for them. *The group searched for Adrien and Kelly. They found no traces. Ben: I think I know where they are! *The group barges into one of the rooms. But they found Adrien's corpse. Brody: Crap. They made him kill himself. Adam: You'll never find Kelly. Ronny: You screwed with the wrong person. Adam: Have I. *Adam shoots Ronny in the head. Brody: No! Cast Main Cast *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Brody *Tim Burd as Danny Meyers *David Mazouz as Xavier Powell *Audrey Marie Anderson as Kelly *Seth Gilliam as Father Adam Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Matthew Lewis as Ronny *Noah Wyle as Adrien *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *Jamie Anne Allman as Eve *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson Deaths *Ronny Trivia *First appearance of Father Adam. *First appearance of Eve. *First appearance of Samson. *Last appearance of Ronny. Category:In The End Chapters